User talk:Borsk Astrocruiser
Welcome Hello, and welcome to the ! Thank you for your edit to the Borsk Astrocruiser page. If you would like to learn more about anything concerning wikia, take a look at wikia's simple to use . If you are still confused, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Wuher Moseisley (talk) 18:43, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh, Boooorsk? Guess who's got a Wikia account now? Jessanna Stansu, Jedi Knight (talk) 04:17, February 3, 2014 (UTC)Jess PS, Cade sent me a message on the forums. Don't want to gloat, but told you he'd be back... On Ice Wolffe's (is that how its spelt?), I think, in the message, you meant to say spelt, not spelled. I thought I would point it out on here, instead of editing it myself, like you said. Holly Talon (talk) 12:45, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Borsk I need to talk to you, I recently discovered I do even know anymore where the real Stinger was and when. It was so confusing I cant tell when he was him or not now. Do you have any dates? Hey, Borsk! Hey! I know we haven't talked for a bit, but I've got a good question for you. I've found a game that's sort-of-ish like CWA, gameplay-wise. There a chance you like the How to Train Your Dragon movies? It's super late, but Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and the whole nine yards, ner vod! Answer me back when you can! --Jessanna Stansu, Jedi Knight (talk) 06:15, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I love those movies! Just tell me where and when! I can most definitly do it on the weekends. --Borsk AstroCruiser. Here: http://www.schoolofdragons.com/ I'm Lyriel Swan on there, but you have to type in a friend code instead of a name like CWA. It can be a bit confusing, but it's basically CWA with a few changes. I still have that spotty internet, so I'm off and on a little bit irregularly. I hope you'll give it a try, the only friends I have on there are quite literally my two dragons. Yeah, I haven't been too social with anyone on the game. Ah, well. :) Send me a message back when you can, ner vod! Thanks! --Jessanna Stansu, Mandalorian Jedi Knight (My comlink} 01:47, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Ok, just made an account. My name is Borsk the Brave. (I thought Borsk already sounded like a viking name. xD) My friend code is CUUNKA. -Borsk Alright, I'm sending the friend invite now. And, awesome name, ner vod! I was thinking, if I ever manage to save up enough gems (Basically SC) to start up a clan, I should make CWA Survivors group, for any former CWA'ers that have relocated to School of Dragons. Good idea? --Jessanna Stansu, Mandalorian Jedi Knight (My comlink} 04:56, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Cool idea! :D Hey, Borsk. I'm not so sure you remember me but my name was Ice Wolffe on Clone Wars Adventures. I'm also not so sure if this is the way I contact you on here, This page is somewhat confusing to me, Hopefully I'm using the page correctly to contact people. (Probably not.)